


What's...Shipping?

by Anime_weeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: After Korosensei, Kinda Crack, Kinda not, M/M, Shipping, Shipping as a class, discussions, how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: After explaining what the term 'shipping' means to Matsui Sensei, she admits that she does indeed ship kids in her class and can sometimes affect seating arrangements and partners.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	What's...Shipping?

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a crack fic? Who knows.

“What do you mean… shipping?”

The whole class -except for Asano of course- gave a collective sigh at their teacher’s lack of knowledge when it came to 21st century teenage language. It wasn’t like she was that old either; she was 28!

“Sensei, you really don’t know what shipping means?” Araki asked.

“I’m surprised, I thought everyone knew what that term was.” Ren chuckled.

“I don’t know what shipping means…” Asano spoke up, causing the whole class to gasp in unison.

“You don’t know what shipping is?!” Mei all but screeched, making some have to cover their ears. Damn that girl was loud.

“And here we all thought there was nothing you didn’t know!” Karma laughed, nudging said male from his seat right next to him.

“Do _you_ even know what shipping means, Akabane?” Shion laughed along with Haruhi meanly.

“Of course I do. I’m a teenager like the rest of you, you know.”

“Then you can explain what it means to our dear sensei then.” Haruhi announced.

Karma turned back around from when he was looking at the pair and directed his gaze to their still perplexed teacher.

“Shipping means when you think two people would look good together as a couple and want them to date. Sometimes going as far as trying to get them together through your own means. There are many different terms that come with the word shipping. For example, saying your ship has sailed means that the couple has gotten together, whereas saying your ship has sunk means that one of the two has gotten together with someone else, or something has happened to prevent the two to become a couple. In short, it means you think the two people look cute together.”

Silence-

“What? Asano isn’t the only one who’s swallowed a dictionary or two.”

“WHAT?!”

“HOW?!”

“AKABANE?!”

“I’m joking, jeez! Nakamura explained it to me.”

(“Who’s Nakamura?”

“Blonde, blue eyes, scary smile?”

“O-h, got it.”)

“Oh, I get it now!” Everyone’s attention was once again, back on their teacher. “Yes, I do ship children together.”  
  


“Seriously?!”

“Yes, sometimes it even affects the seating arrangement and partners.” Matsui Sensei giggled.

Everyone simultaneously looked at their partner, thinking the worst.

“Can you tell us who you ship?” Aito asked helpfully.

“Hmm, well I ship Shion and haruhi-”

(Both looked at each other, one in shock, the other sporting a bright pink blush.)

“Mei and Sana-”

(“What? But I’m not lesbian!”

“Girl, why are you lying to yourself, its plain as day!”

“Even if you weren’t, you wouldn’t date me?”

“Well…I mean… if you want to?”)

“Mitsuha and Shiro-”

(A high-five resounded throughout the classroom. The sound was so crisp and on point that it took everyone a minute to get over the perfectness of it. Yeah, Mitsuha and Shiro were a good match.)

“And a couple more.”

“Who’s your OTP.” Shiro asked.

“OTP?”

“One true pair.”

“Akabane, you are on _fire_ today.”

“There are just so many! But, if I had to pick… it would have to be Karushuu.”

“Karushuu?”

“What’s Karushuu?”

“It’s obviously a ship name, but who’s names did she say?

“Leave it to me ladies and gentlemen!”

Everyone turned to look at Shion who was standing on her chair, her hands on her hips.

“If there’s one person who knows the most about shipping, it’s Shion!”

“That’s because she does the most shipping in the class.”

“…True.”

“Kar…ushuu… Karma… and who?…Ren…ushuu? Koyushuu?.... Gakushuu?...Holy shit… HOLY SHIT!”

“What? Have you figured it out?”

“Matsui Sensei’s OTP is… Karma x Asano!”

Silence-

More silence-

Chaos

Mei squeals.

Shion laughs manically.

Ren cries.

Seo screams.

Gakushuu turns red and covers his mouth.

Karma dry-heaves.

Araki tries to revive a fainted Koyama.

Matsui Sensei smiles happily, she loved her dysfunctional class.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that whole shipping paragraph from the top of my head lol.
> 
> OC list:
> 
> Shion- debuted in What am I to you? She is the president of the Asano fan club and the main shipper of the class.  
> Shiro- debuted in Coffee and Romance.  
> Mitsuha- Also debuted in Coffee and Romance.  
> Haruhi- I love him so much holy shit-  
> Mei- I just needed an extra honestly


End file.
